1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired/wireless converged media access control (MAC) adaptor for providing a wired/wireless converged service in a 10 gigabits per second (Gbps) orthogonal frequency division multiple access-passive optical network (OFDMA-PON) and a method of transmitting a frame using the same, and more particularly, to a wired/wireless converged MAC adaptor for enabling packet transmission and reception between a wired/wireless access device and an optical OFDMA-PON and a method of transmitting a frame using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A second-generation/third generation (2G/3G)-based wireless access network may provide voice and data services to subscribers between a mobile station controller (MSC) and a base station controller (BSC) using a multichannel E1 (2.048 megabits per second (Mbps)) or 100 Mbps fast Ethernet (FE) technology. However, a recent spread of tablet personal computers (PCs) and smart phones, traffic for a data service in a wireless access network is increasing at a rapid rate. Accordingly, a need to expand a transmission capacity of a wireless access section is inevitable.
To meet this demand, a fourth generation (4G) long-term evolution (LTE) technology for providing a 1 gigabit per second (Gbps) transmission band in a wireless access section has been developed and applied to a wireless access network. LTE devices are connected on a one-to-one network basis between an MSC and a BSC through an optical cable. However, wireless access providers are currently contemplating transmission of gigabit-rate or higher using a one-to-N passive optical network (PON) architecture for a wired access network.
Also, to provide subscribers with a gigabit-capable transmission link for a wired access network, an Ethernet-PON (E-PON) or a gigabit-capable PON (G-PON) based on time division multiple access (TDMA)-PON is being applied. Since a TDMA-PON is a type of time division multiplexing, only a transmission band of 300 Mbps, on average, is guaranteed. However, to provide subscribers with an ultra high definition TV (UHDTV) service and various high quality multimedia services, a 10 Gbps TDMA-PON technology has been recently developed and is being gradually applied to a wired access network.
To date, an orthogonal frequency division multiple (OFDM) technology has been mainly applied to a wired access section. Recently, the institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11-based wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) standard is providing a transmission band of a maximum of 300 Mbps using an OFDM technology, but is mainly used in a near field of tens meters due to limitations on a signal quality and a signal intensity.
Recently, studies have been conducted on an optical OFDMA-PON technology to provide a transmission band of 1 Gbps or higher per subscriber by applying an OFDM technology to a next generation (NG)-PON2. Work on an OFDMA-PON technology is mainly being done through a full service access network (FSAN) forum, and it is expected that the OFDMA-PON technology will be applied to a subscriber network after 2015.
Standards for an NG-PON2 have been developed to provide a 40 Gbps transmission band through one optical distribution network (ODN), and to guarantee access of 64 to 1,000 optical network units (ONUs) and a transmission band of 1 Gbps per subscriber. Currently, as a candidate technology for an NG-PON2, various technologies are under consideration, for example, a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM)-PON technology, an OFDMA-PON technology, a 10 Gbps hybrid PON technology, a 40 Gbps TDMA-PON technology, and the like.
Also, recently a demand for providing a wired/wireless converged service via an all Internet protocol (IP)-based single network is increasing. A wired/wireless converged network provides a seamless service to wired/wireless subscribers by integrating access network devices. Here, an OFDMA-PON technology is a solution suitable for providing a wired/wireless converged service.
An OFDMA-PON may allow a high-capacity transmission service using an ODN for a TDMA-PON and may provide a wired/wireless service for each sub-carrier. That is, an OFDMA-PON may allow a wireless service and a wired service using a single access network. For an OFDMA-PON to allow a wireless service and a wired service using a single access network, a MAC adaptor for transmission between an existing wired/wireless access device and the OFDMA-PON is required.